


havok and polaris

by beizanten



Series: havok polaris [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: havok and polaris first time
Relationships: Lorna Dane/Alex Summers
Series: havok polaris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878865
Comments: 1





	1. Childhood sweet heart

Alex arrives with a dozen cans of beer to help calm their...his nerve. Everything fades to the background as he sees Lorna opens the door. His heart pounds fast against his chest. His expression intensifies as pure, primal hunger, taking everything to memory. She looks gorgeous in purple, wrap dress, and her...green hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves. The dress clings to her every curve and gives her an eye-popping cleavage. His eyes go straight to her cleavage like a tit-seeking missile, but he is quick to cover it with an angelic smile.

God, she is without a doubt the most arousing girl he had met and will ever meet. He is ravage by desire, swallow up by unquenchable lust-shaking. He loves her to the point of madness.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to come in." she smiles proudly at the effect she has on her boyfriend who is boneless with desire. It is intoxicating and makes her feel like a sex goddess. Her sartorial arrow has hit its mark.

He seems to come to his senses. "Lorna." He says her name like a prayer. The sound drifts through her softly, a slow liquefying pleasure. "You have dye off your hair." Alex says itching to touch, to run his hand through, and to sniff her gorgeous light green hair that he hasn't seen for years.

"It's a surprise" she smiles warmly. "You used to say how gorgeous and special my hair was so I thought just for this weekend... I will dye it back before we get back to school. It will be weird to have green hair."

Alex opens his mouth to protest but shut it back. She will not listen anyway. His green hair Aphrodite is back for the weekend and that's more than enough for him. He beams happily following her in. His stomach churning with nerve a little when she directs him straight to her bedroom. She seems a lot less nervous about this than he is.

Lorna plays a porn film using her bedroom TV (he doesn't know she watch porn but doesn't question it. He can rent porn and watch them with her before they make love next time!).

They quickly settle on her bed, watching and drinking. It is a hot and wild porn. Does she like it like that? He is betting on making it slow and sweet. He has been taking notes while watching and reading articles on how to make it slow, hot, and sweet! What if she doesn't want that? It makes him even more nervous. He reads that 70% of women have never even had an orgasm during intercourse and...over 80% of women have never experienced a Vaginal Orgasm. What if he fail to bring her to orgasm? He will fail her expectation and leave her unsatisfied! Unsatisfied sex might hurt their relationship!

'No, calm down. I have read enough sex books to help me get through this.' He knows that the books are reliable. 'Beside Lorna love me too much to leave me. Sex isn't as important to girls as it is to guys.'

Alex takes a long drag of his beer and tries to focus on watching the porn for now. The heroine is hot! She has huge tits, which he thinks might be fake but who cares, right. Fuck, his pant is getting painfully tight!

Lorna looks at him and then looks at his obvious crotch and smirks. Her green eyes are darken and blown by lust. She turns off the TV and crawls into his lap, straddling him. His green hair Aphrodite smirks before rubbing her pussy over his painful hard-on. It is heavenly. Everything washes away from his mind but Lorna.

Lorna grabs the back of his neck and shoves their mouths together, licking into his open mouth. It ignites white-hot fever inside him that melts his muscle and settles in his bones. The kiss is, more tongue and movement, and more passionate, different from their usual kiss. It is so easy to fall into with ease, he's lost in sensual slide of hers. Reality melts away in a lusty haze and he feels like flying and falling at the same moment. Lorna's parents can come back home and break through the door at this moment and he will not notice. She moans. The vibrations it causes thrill through Alex's body and down his cock. He groans and kisses her again and again, becoming more passionate with each passing second. The kisses whisper under her skin and heats the air in her lungs. Alex's hand roams over her body as they kiss, pushing under her clothes, gripping and squeezing flesh. It makes Lorna's heartbeat quicken and her veins light up. Her body is pounding and arching. She wants him inside of her, quitting the ache. Feeding the hunger.

Oh.

God.

Heat oozes under his skin. Fire in his belly. He moans, then he's sucking on her lips.

Every inch of her blazes. It is beyond incredible. Dizzying pheromones makes him ravenous. There's nothing in the room but his Aphrodite. No feeling in his body, but what she's given him. No sensation in the world but her skin beneath his hands. He is looking at Lorna like she is his most cherished Christmas present and prom queen all wraps into one and like he is going to eat her alive.

He wants all these clothes off, he wants to make love with his Aphrodite all night. He bet it would feel so hot and heavenly tight around her... He will slowly unravel the girl with his hands and mouth until every inch of that tan skin is litter with marks, proof that Alex Summer had been there, that he had staked a claim to his beloved. He will reward her with his tongue, eating her out until she is a blubbering mess, all the while slowly stretching her out on his fingers, so she is ready to take his impressive cock. He will use every inch of his meat to pound into his beloved, making sure to abuse her sweet spot to the point where it would border on painful. If wild sex she wants, wild sex she gets. He will put his need aside and gorge her with all the joys of the flesh so that she confesses to herself that she had never even dreamed of such transports... He wants her to recall those few hours many decades later, and he wants her bones to quiver with joy when she think of them.


	2. Strip tease

It takes all her will power to breaks off the kiss. Their lips are swollen and red. He growls, deep and animalistic. She never hear a sexier sound.

Lorna's expression intense, playing with his dark leather jacket and says "I want you to strip dance for me."

"What?" is Alex smart reply, head feeling dizzy from alcohol, and the ardent kiss they just share. If he isn't addicted to the taste of her lips and tongue, he is now.

"You heard what I said, I want you to strip dance for me. Seduce me" her eyes are penetrating. Demanding. The roughness in her voice talks straight to the deeper parts of Alex. Something hot and urgent rest in his belly. The faster he complies, the faster he can paint every inch of her with his mouth. Besides this is her first time, their first time and the first time is supposed to be special.

Grasping her finger delicately, Alex brings them to his mouth and kisses her knuckles lovingly. For a lingering moment, he holds her finger in his warm, cups palm before releasing her hand. A carnal smile plays on his lips and his eyes runs over her in way that might be consider obscene. "I'm going to make you so wet for me." The words sound so delicious coming from Alex's sinful lips

His gaze is predatory like an animal on a scent making her breathless. The warmth of his hand still tingling on her skin and her heart is pounding. Their eyes hold for a moment, sapphire and emerald and a flurry of unguarded love and lust shimmers in the air. Hotspur and graphic.

Turning her Television off, Alex gets up and moves to her radio. "I have never done this. You know strip dance." he says, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, but you're a natural at being sexy. Come on Alex I have always wanted to see you strip yourself bare for me."

"Then, this for you." he smiles and his eye gleams with determination, peering at all the cassettes to choose the right music.

"I already put the cassette in. A low, sultry beat music." she winks sultrily.

"Always prepare, Lorna." he teases before steeling himself and hit the play button.

Music blares in the air. Like she said, it's a low, sultry beat. He could feel her hot-blooded stare all over him as he bends down to remove his shoes and socks. When they're off, he stands and looks her in the eyes.

Alex starts moving his body sensually to the music, narrow hips swaying sensually to the beat. Each of his movements is calculated. He wears a dark leather jacket, a white T-shirt and jeans that is like a second skin. The jeans complement the curve of his plump ass and emphasize the length of his long legs. His golden blond hair is a mess, from when she tangled through it during the kiss, and his sapphire eyes glow with fiery determination. He is going to have so much fun! There is a provocative grin on his face and he gives her a sultry wink. Lorna swallows hard. Her throat gets so dry. He is absolutely gorgeous and fuck, Lorna is horny.

Alex pulls off his leather jacket slowly and sensuously before throwing it aside. He bites his lower lip teasingly, running his big hands through his wild curls, messing them up even more, but in a way that looks absolutely sinful. His heart beats erratically in his chest, because god he is getting hot. Lorna is killing him, he is supposed to be the one doing that here, he is supposed to be in control.

He runs his left hand down from his neck to his groin, his eyes fasten to Lorna, and the look of delight on her face. Lorna's pussy leaking as Alex grips the edge of his T-shirt, tugging playfully at the material so that it momentarily cling to his chest. He keeps his eyes lock on her all the time.

Her brain has no trouble conjuring up the image of the Alex on top of her; breathless, sweaty, and absolutely beautiful after Lorna mess him up for hours. Lorna wishes she has another bottle of beer. Her throat is dry and she feels hot. Hell, Alex hasn't even taken his T-shirt off and Lorna is already achingly aroused. She got harder at the thought of seeing that naked, naked form, so fit, molded by years of swimming and martial art into a perfect body of everyone's wet dream.

Finally, Alex slowly lifts his arms, carrying his T-shirt with him, hips grinding sensually to the beat. At the first sight of smooth skin, Lorna takes simultaneously deep breaths, licking her lips as she stares at the ridiculously defined abs that lead to crazy-sexy hips muscle and a smattering of light hair. Her tongue wants to lick every inch of that wonderful tan skin, to trace the ridges on those muscles, grips those thrusting hips.

Soon though, Lorna's breath catch in her throat as Alex reveals his broad shoulders, wide, hard pecs. The view taunting Lorna from her position. Lorna wants to bite into it so bad. Her gaze lingering at his chest, making his nipples ache for her hands.

Alex pulls the T-shirt completely off him, his grin wider and his hair even messier. Alex let his T-shirt fell to the floor. To Lorna, her entire world narrows down on Alex at that moment. Alex running his rough hands sensually down the front of his hard, toned body. Lorna's heart accelerates and her fingers clench on the mattress. The way Alex thrusting his hips in time with the beat is absolutely criminal.

God, Alex is moving like a downright Incubus? She is really, really arouse now!

Alex's fingers sensually trails his collar bones and down to his nipples. He stops and presses his fingers firmly to his nipples, tugging and rubbing sensuously while he enjoys the effect this has on Lorna. He gropes himself through his jeans and twirls sensually. Fully captivating Lorna with the outline of his cock, his hips, and ass.

Lorna groans, it is all she can do to not start fingering herself. No, she will leave that part to him! Alex's grin gets wider, parting those rosy lips and showing his perfect pearly teeth.

She can't help but moan in pleasure. Lorna's mind goes blank as their eyes meet again. Alex smirks at her like he knows how aroused she is. Heat pools low in Lorna's abdomen as her eyes helplessly stare into Alex's own. No one should have eyes like that, so blue, so vivid, so alive. Lorna is certain that Alex must be partially drunk, but his eyes are clear, lucid, and molten.

Alex's eyes bore into Lorna's, pinning her to the bed as if they are force beams of desire. The teen's blonde hair fell around his face; his eyes narrowed into intense blue slits, and he seems to take himself from everything but the gaze of the one he love.

His right-hand moves up starting from his thigh, over his hip, to meet the fingers of his left as they hook into the top of his jeans. He grabs the belt and releases it, eyes intent on his green hair sweetheart. The air between them crackles and it flows over Lorna's skin, heightening her awareness. He pops the button, his eyes still glues to Lorna's. Alex grasps at the zipper, pulling it down and the sound is terribly loud amidst the beat of the music. Lorna wrenches her eyes away and lets them fall to Alex's groin; her pupils dilate and glazes over with lust. She can feel with every cell in her body that Alex is still staring at her with that same predatory, ravenous look just for her.

Alex shoots his girlfriend a devastating smirk and rolls his hips sinfully with a bite of his lower lip.

Fuck. Lorna has to swallow again, but there is no saliva left in her mouth, so she mindlessly grabs tin of beer and downs it in one go, thankful for the way the hard liquor burned in her throat, momentarily distracting her from the burning in her gut and nether regions.

Alex's thumbs hooks on the inside of his jeans, slowly inching them down over his slim hips, so slowly, so very slowly that it is torturous and Lorna wants nothing more than to order him to hurry it up. There is an obvious bulge that Lorna wants to see. Her mouth waters at the thought of seeing Alex's cock and her imagination skyrockets as she imagines the thickness, size...taste.... Okay, so she knows he is big she had given him a handjob before even though it is through his pants.

Lorna's surroundings fade until she knows nothing else but her arching pussy and her boy watching her. She can't help but let out a whimper of arousal that makes the blonde's grin grows larger.

A smirk graces Alex's face, with just a hint of the inebriation the young man is under, as he bends his upper body as he pushes his jeans and underwear down his legs. But his eyes never leave Lorna's, holding them captive and lighting inferno within the girl, causing a fine shudder to race through her.

Alex still bend at the waist and kicks his jeans and underwear away. Then with a sultry little smile, Alex slowly straightens to proudly reveal his completely nude body to her. His hip cocks the way he knows makes him look like a Roman statue, and his legs look even longer. His eyes asking her how much she loves what she sees. Lorna let out a long breath, all her arteries dilate sending crawling heat all over her body.

Good Lord. That's...well, that's a whole lot of a male.

The entire world melts away and all Lorna hears is a distinct buzz that roars in her ears and all she sees is the naked, blonde god in front of her. There he stands, Alexander Christopher Summer, the handsomest male she ever met, the prodigy bad boy, swimming team star and her FIRST AND ONLY LOVE, HER BOY, naked for her to see. And fuck is Alex inexplicably gorgeous. The firm and muscular but not overly muscled build, wide chest and long legs, his gorgeous face with the hypnotic voice and golden hair. His impressive erection, jutting stiff and proud from his body. She licks her lips, chest rising and falling quickly at every excited breath she takes. She can't wait to get her wicked way with him! She will cover his whole body with her scent, marking him!

Alex moves his hips seductively. "I do hope you are enjoying my show, Lorna." the little minx grins, her name pearl sweetly from his tongue and steal her breath away.

"Turn around." Lorna's eyes are wild, her voice rough.

He turns, enjoying this. He hear her swear under her breath at the sight of the perfect, lusciously round buttocks. Raging lust wreaking havoc in her, she can feel her juices flowing hard. She wants to bite it.

Alex wiggles his bite-able bottom, letting out a sweet chuckle. He throws a coy look over his shoulder at his girlfriend, before spreading his legs farther and dropping low so he bends in half, showing off his flexibility and flaunting one of his best assets, stretched and tempting to touch.

He is working his hips to the music in a way that Lorna's fuzzy brain lazily identifies as something akin to 'twerking', and she cannot comprehend how a movement that simple can look so lewd.

Alex send her hypnotizing sapphire gaze again. He slowly rises from his lying position and sauntering towards her.


	3. love making

Lona is quivering, adrift at the sea of indescribable sexual desire, adrift in the storm of longing, powerless against the violent, insistent, rising desperation that throbs and swells inside of her.

To Alex delight she jumps off the bed, her green eyes smoldering. She grabs his hand, quickly pulls the laughing blond and pushes him to bed. He counts it a job well done! 

She is so glad he is already naked or she will tear his clothes of! Growling, Lorna climbs atop him, straddling her boy. She attacks his mouth like a starving man before starts tearing her clothes of. She is softly panting, her body wild to be touch, taste, to experience making love with him, as if she has become nymphomaniac overnight. As if through some masterful wizardry Alex has turn her into a fervent sexual devotee, eager, compliant, frantic for his touch, willing to do anything to have him inside of her.

Warmth fires in his groin and spreads down all his limbs.

Oh.

God.

He let his eyes roams hungrily over her delectable body like hungry fire, revealing in her beauty. He feels a bolt of lust run through him that is so intense he cries out. This girl is too much. Too sexy, too beautiful, too…If he have think he loves her to the point of madness before it is nothing compare to what storm through him now. 

He so badly wants to worship every inch of skin and bone he can touch, but he wants to consume her whole in a second with no time to spare.

By now, Alex decides he absolutely love this wild side of her. How can he not love every part of the girl he loves?! They can have wild, monkey sex everyday if she want too. Alex’s passion unrestrained and explosive, his desperate wanting heady and provocative.

Lorna roughly presses her soft lips against his, igniting the flame of his passion even more. He invades the hot recesses of her mouth sending tiny shockwave down all her limbs. It drives her insane. She matches his ferociousness with her own intensity. Her hands fists in his tousle blond hair and she loves the snarling groan Alex makes with every minute tug.

Lorna takes the opportunity to touch him in all the ways she have dreamt about. She explores every muscle. Every hard plane and groove. Her touch leaves heated tingles as she goes. Her hands grow a little rougher, pinching the skin at his waist, on his thighs, the underside of his nipples, and finally excruciatingly, his nipples. Oh, the sweetness of it, the sweetness that come only from his Aphrodite’s touch.

Lorna can smell the hot muskiness of the day on him with lingering scent of soap and his intoxicating spice and flower cologne. She wallows in it with her lips presses against his throat. His pulse beat there, fast and light.

A small growl forms at the back of his throat as she digs her nails into his back.

Alex takes her earlobe in his mouth and nips at it with his teeth, then suck, almost soothingly. Lorna let out a soft moan. He kisses down her jaw onto her neck where her pulse flutters wildly against the velvet humidity of his breath, her skin is crazy-warm and soft beneath his lips. Every piece of skin he isn't touching is jealous and desolate. Everything else sparks and fires through her veins.

He kisses and sucks between her neck and shoulder making her moan in pleasure, relishing the feel of her flawless tan flesh. She smells like fresh flowers, like lilac-fragranced powder to be exact. His lips leave what she is sure to be scorch marks along her neck and collarbone. One arm circles her waist, and he grinds against her. Feeling how hard he is making her ache even more. Her whole body feels swollen and desperate. All she can do is close her eyes and grips the sheet.

"I've been fantasizing of doing this for weeks. They're fucking perfect. Warm. Soft. Beautiful." The blond lowers his head and kisses the swell of her breast. Alex caressing her nipples and areolas.

Then he takes her nipple into his mouth. An act that send an aftershocks all the way to the tips of her toes. Lorna praises any god who might be listening for Alex's perfect talented mouth. His hands rubbed inside her thighs, the crease of leg and groin. His thumb rubbed circles on her mons, just minutely to the left or right of her clitoris but never giving it direct attention other than teasing brushes with his fingertips. She arches up into his hand and groans desperately into his mouth.

"God, Alex, you're a bastard." She says. "I know you know where the hell it is."

Alex chuckles. "Oh. I'll make you come...Later."

She makes a noise of protest before struggling for coherence. He is amazing at this. It's beyond words...Oh. God...

Alex moves to her other breast. She curls her fingers into his hair and groans as he further demonstrates his divine oral power. Then he closes his teeth hard against the arching tip of her nipple. Delicious shard of red hot pain wash through her, and she cries out, but then her lover starts to lick the throbbing tip and the pain is replace by waves of pleasure.

He's amaze by how she tastes. Salty and perfect. He loves how fast Lorna's heart is pounding, because of what he's doing.

He can feel the heat between her legs, the scent of her cunt making him harder. Lorna splays her legs slightly and her scent intensifying, the tidal scent of steamy summer.

He nips and suckles his way down over her sternum, blazing the steamy trail onto the plane of her belly. He kisses her navel, then he kisses and nibbles a ticklish trail along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Lorna sucks in a moan and closes her eyes.

The inside of her thigh is as warm and alluring as a velvet. Reaching between her thighs, he cups her vulva with the palm of his hand, pressing firmly against her until she feels the tension growing in her lower belly. It is a delicious sensation, and when he runs his tongue over her ribs, just below her left breast, while at the same time increasing the pressure between her thighs, she groans aloud with pleasure.

One last kiss to her inner thigh, she gasps in surprise as he kisses her down there with just as much passion and hunger as he did her mouth. Alex licks and nibbles at Lorna's frantic flesh, drawing her clitoris into her mouth and sucking lightly on it before letting her tongue sweeps up and down the moist channel of flesh between her inner lips.

Lorna closes her eyes, her fingers clenches on his shoulders. "Oh, yes," she breathes. "Yes, suck me like that." Lorna feels her body swelling, her nipples hardening and the hot pulse of hardening of an impending orgasm throbbing behind her clitoris.

. Oh, sweet holy...fuck!

But he pulls away before she can go over the edge, returning to those broad strokes, sometimes even to nibble at the skin of her thigh in such a way that he is just brushing the core of her with his hair. Alex is sadistic that way.

"Alex, please." Lorna begs.

Alex takes long sweeps with the flat of his tongue where his Aphrodite most want it, sometimes sucking and sometimes doing something with his lips and tongue that has Lorna thrashing and moaning. He runs his tongue backwards and forwards over her long, sweeping motions that immediately triggers her moment of release, and her body shakes violently as her muscles contracts with pleasure.

She lays with her eyes closes, her breathing gradually slowing.

Alex slides his finger into Lorna's vagina and pressing upwards against her G-spot. "You're still arouse." He smirks.

His tongue moves around the entrance to her arching vagina, she groans with pleasure. His tongue touches her delicate tissue with the lightest of movement make her jumps. He hums in satisfaction as he licks and suckling her like she is ice cream melting on his tongue. Her hands grips his hair. Colour lights flashes behind her close eyelids.

He feels her tremble, her body quaking and spasming as he sucks and tongues her. She is moaning with desperate need. Using his fingers to spread her swollen, wet vulva he gently sucks her clit with his teeth, trying to find just the right amount of pressure to make her entire body convulse violently and succeeds.

A long, slow circle and press of his tongue and hard tug between purse lips on her clit and she can't do anything but hold her breath as all her wire-tight muscles release. The resulting wave of pleasure is so powerful, she has to bite down a long, strangled scream.

Lorna squeezes her eyes shut as everything spasms, and when the last shudders move through her, she concentrates on simply breathing. Realizing that Lorna's orgasm starting to recede, Alex opens her even more and lightly draw the pointed tip of his tongue across the opening of her urethra.

For Lorna, momentary relax and off guard, the sudden streak of piercing pleasure that sears through her is fatal. With a cry she feel her body begins to spam with sharply intense sensation that is almost too much for the already over stretch nerve ending to tolerate. Suddenly she feels herself coming in wave of wave of violent shudders that left her screaming.

When she have finish, everything is fuzzy. She could get use to this. Alex continues to stimulate her, within a few seconds Lorna is once more floods by an orgasm of almost painfully exquisite ecstasy.

Alex pulls himself up to his knees, sliding over her as he licks her off of his lips. She raises her arm lazily, wiping the remaining juices off of his face before pulling him down to meet her lips. Alex groans against her mouth, electric currents coursing through his body. He wants her so, so bad! Thunder shatters the sky outside her room, matching the intensity of their desire.

His right hand explores the juncture between her legs, fingering her open. His fingers are drench, her sex slick, needy. He strokes the slippery path, thumbing the hard peak of her clit until her bottom judders against the mattress with the intensity of her need, until she gasps, presses and grinds against his fingers.

The wet scent of lust heavy on their bodies. He has never want anything so badly in his life.

Glancing upwards, she sees that Alex is breathing deeply, his tongue is flicking over his lower lips to moisten it.

Frantically she pushes her hips upward, searching for that moment of release. Alex's fingertip has been working in the same rhythm for some time now, and the pleasure are building deep in her belly, but no matter how hard she tries she can't quite climax.

Without thinking, Alex begins to massage her breasts with his left hand, this increases her overall excitement.

Deftly, Alex moves his finger to the top of her arching bud and then brushes it from side to side across the tip. It feels although a surge of electricity is shooting through her, and a harsh, piercing pleasure sears her body as she trashes around on the cushions with delight.

Immediately her abdominal muscles tightens. The pressure begins to build from deep inside her belly. Her clitoris tries to retract beneath its protective hood.

Alex's fingertip strokes the tip of the over stimulated bunch of nerve endings, the sensations overwhelm her and a violent orgasm rips through her body. With a sharp cry she feels her body spasm with ecstasy, and her legs trembles violently until the last delicious tendrils of pleasure dies away.

He rests the swollen head of his erection against her, her sex lips opening up for him. Very quickly, he is rubbing his penis against her clitoris until she is whimpering with excitement. Her every nerve quivering with desire. "Please, Alex." She whimpers, feverish with need. "I've waited long enough. Please!"

Her pleading is so sweet. He sees warming lube on the bedside table. "Great choice, Lorna." He exclaims. He spreads it over his fingers to warm it up a little more quickly. He slathers it onto his hard-as-steel cock. He feels his blood flow and arousal increases. Alex is so very hard that it feels like he will burst a blood vessel if he doesn't do something about it. He leaves the bed to search for condom in his jean's pocket. He rolls it down his arching erection and thrust up into it. He goes back to continue.

Alex is very careful as he pushes in, he is as slow as ever, watching her face from his lashes for any sign of discomfort. Sweet mother, the feel of him. She isn't a big girl, but he is a big boy, in every sense of the word. She suddenly experiences a real concern about their size difference.

"Relax." He says between kisses, picking out on her tension. "There is nothing to worry about. It will feel good soon, I promise." He gives her an angelic smile, sweet and reassuring and in complete contrast to the position the two of them are in at the moment. He chooses to extend the sybaritic, obscenely stunning rapture bombarding his senses. She shut her eyes and gives herself to his slow, slow languorous rhythm, each gliding, tantalizing skin on skin ascent and descent blazing a new fiery trail to Nirvana. Lorna's heels dig into his back and they both groan together at the friction. She realizes he is right. He fills her so completely, it feels amazing...sweet Jesus! Liquid heat starts to spread through her lower belly. Lorna gasps, she feels like she's about to explode.

Oh god... It's tight and slick and pulsating with heat, the ultimate Nirvana. He feels like he can't get enough of her no matter how hard he tries. It feels like his chest is going to explode. Too much emotion. Too much everything. Every single part of their body heat up with lust. He buries his head in her hair and cries out. "Oh god, Lorna." He notices Lorna is trembling inside and out.

It is as if a switch have been flips in the blond male's head, his smile turns from sweet and angelic to a downright sinful smirk in the span of a second. Before Lorna can process what is happening, Alex moves again, thrusting into her hard, hard, hard, slowly, then not so slowly-to the sweet extremity of ravishment, to the soul-shattering point where excess and tolerance recklessly merge.

Sweet mother. Lorna pants, shivers and arches up to meet him.

He's hitting a place inside her she never know existed

Lorna gasps, overwrought, gorges.

"There?" he asks, panting as he watches her face.

"God, yes! Right there." she pushes hard against him. "Don't stop. Please." With a low animal sound, he rams back into it like he is fucking her whole body and not just her pussy, nailing it like a bulls-eye. Every time he thrusts, she gasps, and each subsequent gasp gets louder and more desperate. Fuck, she doesn't care if the whole neighborhood can hear her. Let them listen, it's strangely invigorating.

Her sensual gasp is like a trip-hammer to his impulses, he plunged inside her silken heat like a savage, an animal, his lower body plunging over and over again in primitive renegade aggression.

Gorge, glut, cram full, she gasps, pleasure explode and shuddering, and softly moaning, Lorna shudders to the raw, wild ecstasy, rippling outward from her cunt. She tightens her legs around his hips and rises in rhythm to meet his effort, grounding hard against her impaler, meeting strength with strength.

He never think sex can be this good, everything is bath in crystalline brilliance. "Touch yourself." He says. "I want to feel your cum when I am inside of you."

Lorna reaches down and circles her fingers.

Oh.  
Sweet.  
Holy.  
God.

Lorna's orgasm builds so quickly. She is not even remotely prepare it. Alex's powerful thrust in conjunction with her hand bring her to a place she have never been before. She gasps as she feels the first sparks of her orgasm begin to fire. She moves her hand faster, and it's only a few more seconds before she's coming so hard like glass shattering on concrete. She clings to him like he is her lifeline in a storm as she convulsed in orgasm that is hard-edge, raging, feeling as though it will break her and empty her. She hears a keening noise and realizes it's her. Her orgasmic cries escalating to a charmingly dynamic pitch.

Every muscles on his back tightens as he presses in as far as possible, and she grips him and strokes his back as he trembles with the force of his orgasm. Lorna's name fell from his lips like a benediction. Eyes shut, his heart pumping wildly, his brain convulses with ecstasy. "Fuck." He makes a perfect accompaniment to her own sound.

Pleasure is thick in her veins, as Alex breaths against her, shallow gasps and long moans.

That was...  
Wow.

The last shudders fade inside of her. Alex and Lorna are panting, sweaty, and spent. Alex relaxes and collapses on the bed beside his Aphrodite.

They lay panting and blinking on the bed in a tangle of discarded clothing and trembling limbs. Neither of them makes any effort to get up or move out of each other's arms.

Her body is still in shock.

"Is lovemaking always feels this amazing?" Alex asks, still out of breath.

"I don't know. First time." Little ripples of pleasure are still spasming inside of her.

"You look great." Alex says. The sight of Lorna's skin flushes from passion, her eyes still half lid from orgasmic surfeit, and all of her curviness glistens with the sweat of their lovemaking is damn enticing. Lorna turns to look at him.

His face is flush, his lips are swollen, and his hair is insane, but she have never seen a more attractive man in her life.

Alex whispers sweet words into her ear about how much he loves her, how they are going to have beautiful moments like this every time they are together. With their hands still clasp, Lorna kisses his chest then lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, for the rest of my life, for the rest of eternity."

Alex's fingers threads into her hair then his fingertips dances on her cheeks as if Lorna is an ancient relic mean to be handles carefully as if she is mean to be revers and hold in awe. "I am the happiest man on Earth because I met you, my diamond." His voice is rough from pleasure but his tone is unmistakably adoring. "I couldn't believe this is my life." He whispers chuckling. He kisses her hair.

"I want to see how many more times I can make you scream before morning." Alex gives her a downright sinful smirk and pulls Lorna over and kisses her.

Their passion keeps them from sleep for an hour after heady hour. With a meticulous precision, with sweet kisses and most importantly and indefatigable erection, Alex brings his soulmate to climax multiple times in amazingly short interval. And after Alex had loved Lorna they dozed and then wakes, and love again.

Xxx

And when they wake up in the morning it is in each other's arms, tangle between the sheets and feeling infinitely content, sated, and replete even with aching bones.


End file.
